


you know i can't help but fall

by chanyous_height_difference



Category: TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, also apparently i'm only capable of writing chan as completely whipped for jeyou, am i projecting???? we'll never know, anyways this is soft (as always), because this is one, does it count as angst if the real angst only starts in the middle of the fic????, is there something like a convenience store au??????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyous_height_difference/pseuds/chanyous_height_difference
Summary: When he tells Chihoon about it, the older just gives him a warm smile. “He makes you happy.” Is all he says, and it’s not even a question. And he’s right. Jeyou is like a ray of sunshine in Chanhyuk’s life.or: Chanhyuk falls in love with the boy sitting at the table next to the window.
Relationships: Cho Chanhyuk | Chan/Kim Jeyou | J.You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	you know i can't help but fall

**Author's Note:**

> Took a bit longer than expected but I finally finished it, yay :D Needed like three days to write the ending so I hope it turned out alright. Honestly, there's really not much to say about this, it's a typical me fic aka a soft one.
> 
> Title is taken from Big Time Rush's I Know You Know (their music still slaps, just saying) and if anyone wants to scream about TOO with me, you can find me @jeyoustinyhands on Twitter. I need more TOOgether friends.
> 
> And with that said: I hope you have a great day/night, that you remember to take care of yourself, and that you enjoy the fic ♡

The boy standing in front of Chanhyuk is literally the most beautiful person he has ever seen. His brown hair looks soft and fluffy, and it‘s hard to resist the urge to just touch it. Dark eyes are looking at him with a warm, sincere expression, and there‘s the faintest hint of a smile on his lips.

 _Kim Jeyou_. That‘s what the name tag on the boy‘s shirt says. It sounds nice, and Chanhyuk likes having a name to the pretty face, even though he doesn‘t know if he‘s ever going to see the boy again.

“That’ll be 5.000 won.” The boy hands Chanhyuk the money, and when he takes the check, he looks up and gives Chanhyuk the sweetest smile he has ever seen. For a moment, it’s hard to breathe.

“Thanks. Have a nice day.” With that, the boy turns around as if he didn’t just leave Chanhyuk completely speechless. He can only watch as the boy walks through the door of the store and down the street. Chanhyuk sighs when he disappears from view and leans back against the shelves behind him. For a moment, he contemplates sending a message about the boy to his friends, but ultimately decides against it. He can already imagine their teasing, and that’s something he really wants to avoid.

Shortly after, a new customer enters the store. Chanhyuk goes back to doing his job, but he can’t get the gorgeous boy out of his head for the rest of his shift.

-

A week later, the boy – _Jeyou_ – is back. He buys the same kimbap, the same pack of cookies, and the same soda. The only difference is that instead of leaving, he takes a seat at one of the tables, choosing the one right next to the window.

Turning his attention back to the next customer, Chanhyuk tries to ignore the boy’s presence. He knows that he fails miserably. Luckily, the other’s attention is more focused on the sheets of paper he spread out on the table than on Chanhyuk.

It’s hard not to look at him, Chanhyuk realizes after a while. Everything the boy does just seems so endearing: The way he frowns when he doesn’t know what to write, how he smiles to himself when he finally gets an idea, how he doesn’t seem to realize that he’s tapping his fingers in the rhythm of the music playing in the store.

A voice in the back of his head that sounds suspiciously like Jisu is telling him to stop acting like a creep and focus on his job instead, and Chanhyuk reluctantly turns away from the boy, fixing his gaze on the door instead.

There’s still around an hour left of his shift, so Chanhyuk pulls out his phone. There are some unread messages in the groupchat he shares with his friends, but it’s nothing interesting. The same goes for his twitter feed, the only updates being Jaeyun, who bought a new pair of shoes, Kyungho, who’s happy about getting a good grade, and Chihoon, who posted a picture of his meetup with Sungmin. Chanhyuk sighs and pockets his phone.

Now that he _really_ has nothing else to do, his eyes land on the boy again. The setting sun is casting a soft glow over his features and Chanhyuk’s almost a bit angry because _how is it possible for one person to look this gorgeous?_

His thoughts come to a sudden halt when the boy looks up and their eyes meet. Chanhyuk can feel how his whole face turns red, but the other just smiles at him. It has the same effect as last week, leaving Chanhyuk breathless for a moment, and he needs a second to compose himself and reciprocate the smile. It’s only after the boy turned back to his papers that Chanhyuk can think straight again.

Ten minutes later, a new customer enters the store. Chanhyuk rings the man up, and when he looks back to the window afterwards, he realizes that the boy just finished putting away his stuff. Before walking out of the store, he turns around and gives Chanhyuk a small wave, a shy but bright smile on his lips. Then, he’s out of the door, and Chanhyuk’s left alone with his thoughts and a fluttering feeling in his chest.

-

When the boy comes back the next day, he greets Chanhyuk with a happy grin and a little _Hey_. The items he places on the counter are the same as the last two times and he already has the right amount of money in his hand. He takes a seat at the same table as yesterday and Chanhyuk can see how he pulls a notebook and a pen out of his backpack. The little routine and the warmth that comes with it make Chanhyuk smile to himself.

The only difference from the last times is that it isn’t as quiet. There’s a group of high school girls sitting at another table, giggling among themselves. It isn’t that uncommon for a group of friends to eat at the store, so Chanhyuk doesn’t pay them any mind. That is until the laughter get louder. And when he looks over, he can also see why: One of the girls is approaching the boy’s table, a confident grin on her face.

He flinches when she places a hand on his shoulder, clearly surprised when he looks up and finds her standing next to him. The girl opens her mouth, and even though Chanhyuk already knows what she’s going to say, he still cringes when he hears it.

“Hi. I hope this doesn’t sound too intrusive but you’re really attractive and I’d like to get your number.” She holds out her phone, clearly expecting the boy to take it. His gaze flits between her hand and her face for a moment before he looks up at her, an apologetic smile on his lips.

“I’m sorry, but no.”

Chanhyuk has to try really hard to suppress the laugh that threatens to escape him when he sees the girl’s shocked and insulted face. Turning back to the cash register, he expects the spectacle to be over. He gets proven wrong though when the store suddenly turns quiet, the girl’s sharp voice the only thing cutting through the silence.

“What? Why? Do you think you’re better than me because you’re some kinda pretty boy?” She spits out the last words, undeniably wanting to make it an insult. Her friends start hollering in the background, and Chanhyuk can see how the boy shrinks into himself at the noise, the look of surprise in his eyes changing to an anxious one.

“Conceited assholes like you shou-”

“Leave him alone.”

The girl whirls around when she hears Chanhyuk’s voice, looking him up and down with a judging gaze. For a moment, it seems like she’s ready to fight him too, but he can see her decision changing when her eyes settle on his face. He had enough people tell him that he looks terrifying when he’s angry and the fact that he’s towering at least ten centimeters over her just helps to underline that.

Then, she scoffs, and walks back to her friends, picking up her bag and exiting the store. The other girls follow shortly after, scurrying past Chanhyuk and out of the door. His eyes follow them until they round the corner before turning back to the boy who’s softly smiling up at him.

“Are you okay?” Chanhyuk asks, sliding into the other chair at the table.

“Yeah, I’m fine. This isn’t the first time something like that happened to me. Normally, I’m just more used to someone’s boyfriend screaming at me.” He laughs a little at that.

“But this was actually a first, so thank you for helping me. I’m Jeyou, by the way.” He introduces himself. Chanhyuk lets out a chuckle.

“Yeah, I know. You had this little name tag on your shirt the first time you came here. But it’s nice to get your name properly. I’m Chanhyuk, but most people call me Chan.” He answers, watching how Jeyou blushes at the mention of the name tag, an embarrassed smile making it’s way on his face.

“I guess I forgot to take it off after work. Also, totally unrelated, but… You’re actually really sweet for remembering something like that.” Jeyou tilts his head, looking at Chanhyuk with thoughtful interest. Now, it’s Chanhyuk’s turn to blush, because _god, this boy is adorable_. He’s just getting ready to answer, but the sound of the door stops him before he can say anything. Two businesswomen walk into the store, and Chanhyuk stands up, giving Jeyou a small, apologetic smile.

“Sorry, but I guess I have to go back to work. See you around?”

“Definitely.” Jeyou answers before he starts to gather his stuff. Chanhyuk takes his place behind the counter again, watching how Jeyou closes his backpack and leaves the store, all the while trying to ignore the way his heart is pounding in his chest.

-

Jeyou comes back two days later. And the day after that. And then almost every day of the next week. It’s always the same: Jeyou buys his food and takes a seat at his usual table, Chanhyuk joining him shortly after. They talk until a new customer enters the store, then the older goes back to doing his job while Jeyou starts his walk home.

Chanhyuk learns that Jeyou works in the Chinese restaurant a few streets away, that he lives with three of his friends, and that he writes songs in the little notebook he always carries with him. They bond over their shared love for music and rapping, funny anecdotes from their childhood, idiotic shit they did with their friends, and the fact that they both dropped out of school to pursue music.

It doesn’t take long for Chanhyuk’s little crush to develop into something deeper. He always fell in love easily and it’s no different with Jeyou. When he tells Chihoon about it, the older just gives him a warm smile.

“He makes you happy.” Is all he says, and it’s not even a question. And he’s right. Jeyou is like a ray of sunshine in Chanhyuk’s life. His eyes are as warm and bright as his smile, his voice is nice to listen to, and every time he laughs, he looks like he’s glowing. He lights up Chanhyuk’s life without even trying.

Sometimes, when he’s sitting opposite from Jeyou while the younger tells him another dumb story, he thinks about confessing. Imagines what he would say, _how_ he would say it. Wonders if Jeyou feels the same way about him.

And then, the younger would move his hand in a little gesture, pulling Chanhyuk back into real life and reminding him that he’s way too scared to actually tell Jeyou how he feels. He doesn’t want to destroy the friendship they have. Losing Jeyou because of his own stupid feelings is something he doesn’t want to risk. Chanhyuk’s fine with just being a friend, as long as Jeyou’s still a part of his life.

-

“Can I… Can I talk to you about something?” Jeyou’s voice is soft and so quiet, Chanhyuk wouldn’t have heard him if it wasn’t for the fact that the store and the street outside are completely empty. The younger’s gaze is fixed on the table, his fingers playing with his hoodie sleeves. For the first time since Chanhyuk met him, he looks nervous.

“Of course you can.” Chanhyuk smiles softly at him, and he can see how Jeyou’s posture relaxes a bit. He glances up at Chanhyuk before his eyes settle on a point next to the older’s face.

“I think… I think I fell in love with someone. And I want to tell them. I just don’t know how.”

Chanhyuk tries to ignore the way his heart shatters. He knew that the day would come sooner or later, he just never thought it would be this soon. He also didn’t expect it to hurt this much. Taking a deep breath, he wills down the tears that want to escape.

“Just… be confident about it. I mean, you’re amazing. You’re funny, sweet, witty, caring, kind, hard-working, talented, intelligent, and also really, really pretty. Whoever it is you want to confess to, they would be lucky to have you. So, don’t worry too much. Tell them how you feel, or even better, show them.”

Disregarding the dull ache in his chest, he gives Jeyou what he hopes is an encouraging smile. He wants the younger to be happy, and if that means that he has to see him with someone else, Chanhyuk has to live with it.

“So you think I should just be as direct as possible?” Jeyou asks, voice not as unsure as before but still sounding a little bit insecure. Chanhyuk shrugs and nods.

“If you _really_ want that person to know how you feel about them, yes. You should do it in a way no one can misunderstand.” Then, he laughs, trying to lighten the mood a little. He doesn’t know if it’s for Jeyou’s sake or his own.

“But honestly, I’m not the best person to get love advice from. I mean, I _did_ have two girlfriends and one boyfriend, but none of these relationships lasted longer than a month. So maybe you shou-”

His rambling gets cut off by Jeyou’s lips on his. The younger is leaning over the table, eyes shut tight and hands trembling where they’re placed on the tabletop. His lips are warm and surprisingly soft, considering how often he bites down on them, and he smells like vanilla and chocolate. Chanhyuk doesn’t know if it’s his cologne or just _Jeyou_.

There are so many things on his mind and so much stuff his brain is trying to focus on that he doesn’t even think about reciprocating the kiss. And when he finally zeros in on the fact that _Jeyou is kissing him_ and that _the younger was talking about him the whole time_ , it’s too late. Jeyou pulls away, nothing but fear and regret in his eyes. Before Chanhyuk can even open his mouth, he grabs his stuff and bolts, running out of the store and disappearing.

Staring at the spot Jeyou just vanished from, Chanhyuk tries to get his brain to function again. But he can still feel the press of Jeyou’s lips, can still see his face in his thoughts, so close that he could’ve counted his eyelashes, his smell still lingering around Chanhyuk. His bottom lip quivers, and Chanhyuk tries hard to push down his tears. He can’t allow himself to cry, not while he’s technically still working.

For a while, he just sits at the table, feeling like his head is completely empty but overflowing with thoughts at the same time. At some point, he can’t stop the tears any longer, the soft sound they make when hitting the plastic the only thing breaking the crushing silence.

Chanhyuk knows that Jeyou isn’t going to come back. After thinking that you just completely humiliated yourself in front of the person you’re in love with _and_ believing that you lost every chance to still be friends with them, he wouldn’t either. It doesn’t stop him from hoping though, especially when he hears the door open.

But it’s just a high schooler, and Chanhyuk stands up to go back to the counter with heavy steps and an even heavier heart. He tries to focus on his job for the rest of his shift but the only thing on his mind is the picture of Jeyou with tears in his eyes, looking like someone just ripped his heart out. That someone being Chanhyuk. In some dumb, twisted way, it feels like the empty table next to the window is mocking him.

-

It’s been two weeks since the events Chanhyuk doesn’t want to think about. Just like he thought, Jeyou hasn’t come back to the store. Chanhyuk tried to find another way to talk to him, but there wasn’t much. He has no idea where the younger lives or where he spends his free time. They never exchanged numbers and not even his work hours are something that could help Chanhyuk because he remembers that they clash with his own. He doesn’t know what to do anymore.

His friends tried to cheer him up, with Jaeyun, Chihoon, and Sungmin even attempting to bake him a so called _Feel Better_ cake. It didn’t really work, but Chanhyuk is thankful for their effort. Honestly, the only positive thing that came out of the whole situation is that he finished four songs and is already working on the fifth. Admittedly, they’re all sad and emotional, but he thinks that it’s better than nothing.

At this point, Chanhyuk’s ready to give up. Ready to just forget Jeyou and the way he made him feel. It’s easier said than done, but he really, really tries. All of his effort is thrown out of the window though when Jeyou comes back, two and a half weeks after the initial incident.

It’s a Thursday, one of the slower days of the week, and Chanhyuk’s bored out of his mind. The last customer left fifteen minutes ago and he doesn’t expect someone to come in anytime soon. Staring at his phone screen while contemplating if he should call Kyungho, he’s surprised to hear the door open.

The first thing he notices is the fact that there are two guys blocking the entrance. One of them is tall, with dark hair, muscles, and broad shoulders, while the other is definitely smaller, fluffy, curly hair dyed a reddish-brown color. They speak with quiet, hushed voices, talking to someone Chanhyuk can’t see from his position. He just wants to tell them to leave when suddenly, both of them turn around and step aside. And then, Chanhyuk forgets everything he just wanted to say.

In the doorway stands Jeyou, dressed in a black hoodie, hair a complete mess, clasping the sleeve of a third guy, this one with dark purple hair and glasses. He looks unsure and even a little bit scared, and Chanhyuk’s heart clenches painfully in his chest. He hates that he’s the reason for it.

He watches how the other guy softly removes Jeyou’s hand from his shirt, smiling encouragingly at him.

“You can do this.” He says before giving Jeyou a small push in Chanhyuk’s direction. Then, he leaves, the other two following shortly after. Chanhyuk can see how they sit down on a bench a few meters away.

When his gaze wanders back to Jeyou, the younger’s eyes are flitting around nervously, looking everywhere but at Chanhyuk. The moment they land on him, he gives the boy a small, wavering smile, hoping it’s enough to ease his mind. Jeyou slowly walks over to the counter, not looking at Chanhyuk when he speaks.

“Can we talk for a minute?” He asks, fingers fiddling with his sleeves. When Chanhyuk nods, he walks over to the table next to the window and sits down. The older follows and slides into the seat next to him.

Up close, Jeyou just looks tired. His lips are bitten and chapped, and his eyes are rimmed red, as if he just stopped crying. Chanhyuk wants nothing more than to hug him and tell him that everything’s alright. That he didn’t ruin anything and that Chanhyuk loves him too. But he stops himself, knowing that it wouldn’t be the right move, at least not now. Instead, he waits for what Jeyou has to say.

“I actually didn’t plan on coming back, but my friends convinced me that you deserve at least an explanation and an apology. Funny, considering they’re the ones that are supposed to _support_ me.”

Jeyou actually _pouts_ when he says it, and Chanhyuk lets out a quiet chuckle. But it doesn’t last long, because the younger starts talking again, every trace of amusement disappearing from his face and getting replaced by nervousness and uncertainty.

“At first it wasn’t even my intention to come here all the time. I mean, there’s a convenience store right where I live. But that one time, I was hungry after work and didn’t have the patience to wait until I was home, so I came here. And you… You looked really nice and attractive and I wanted to see you again. And then we started talking and you were funny and sweet and you understood me-”

Jeyou stops his own rambling, softly shaking his head. It’s so unbelievable endearing and Chanhyuk can’t stop the affectionate smile that takes over his face. The younger takes a deep breath, and, for the first time today, looks straight at Chanhyuk.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is that I really fell in love with you. And I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you that like a normal person and instead kissed you and then just ran away. I shouldn’t have done that.”

He gives Chanhyuk a small, weak smile before averting his eyes again, waiting for whatever the older has to say. He looks as if he’s ready for everything that may be thrown at him, and Chanhyuk can’t stand that Jeyou most likely believes it’s going to be something hateful. Reaching over the table, he slowly and carefully takes the younger’s hands in his and interlaces their fingers.

“Jeyou, can you look at me for a moment?” He asks, voice warm and gentle. Jeyou hesitates for a second before he glances up at Chanhyuk. The older can see the fight between resignation and hope in his eyes and gives him a soft smile.

“Do you regret it?” He wants to know. Chanhyuk is aware that the complete love and adoration he has for this kind and hilarious and open and passionate boy is shining in his eyes. He really hopes that Jeyou sees it too. And that it’s enough for him to answer.

For a second, it’s completely silent. Then, there’s Jeyou’s voice, soft and quiet, but sounding more sure than ever before.

“Running away? Yes. Kissing you? No.”

The smile that spreads on Chanhyuk’s face is so wide that his cheeks start to hurt.

“That’s good. Great, even. It means you’re more likely to say yes when I ask if I can take you out on a date. And maybe kiss you. Properly this time.”

The surprise on Jeyou’s face is adorable and Chanhyuk lets out a chuckle. Leaning a bit closer, he gives the younger a questioning look, cocking his head, and, after a short moment of consideration, risks a short glance at Jeyou’s lips.

“Please do that. Kiss me, I mean. And also the date thing. Yes… Yes. What I’m trying to say is yes. To both of these things.” The boy stammers, a deep blush settling on his cheeks. But he’s smiling, bright and happy, and Chanhyuk’s heart stops for a moment. He’s so in love, and it’s the best feeling in the entire world.

Unclasping his left hand from Jeyou’s, his fingers wander up to the younger’s face, cupping his cheek, and then, Chanhyuk closes his eyes, leans down, and connects their lips.

It isn’t his first kiss, but it’s the first one that really means something. It’s sweet and warm and gentle and Chanhyuk can’t help but smile into it. Jeyou’s fingers are still tangled with his, and the younger presses further into the kiss, slowly scooting closer until he’s almost sitting on Chanhyuk’s lap.

When they part, the space between them is minimal. Jeyou’s eyes sparkle when he looks up and meets Chanhyuk’s gaze, his smile somehow getting even brighter. Letting out a little laugh, he buries his head in Chanhyuk’s shoulder, and then, they’re hugging, just holding each other for a while. Chanhyuk feels warm and content and a little bit like he’s floating, and he kinda wishes this moment would never end. Sadly, that’s exactly what happens when there’s suddenly a voice behind them.

“Looks like you two did a bit more than just talk it out.”

When Chanhyuk turns around, Jeyou’s friends are standing there, the one with the reddish-brown hair giving them a teasing grin. Chanhyuk guesses that he was the one speaking and just gets ready to answer when Jeyou lifts his head from his shoulder and fixes them with a glare.

“And what about it?” He says, mischievous smirk on his lips. His friends sputter before they break out in laughter, and Jeyou turns back to Chanhyuk, sending him a little smile and a wink. Chanhyuk can’t stop the snicker that escapes him, and he really, _really_ hopes that he’s never going to lose this boy.


End file.
